Content delivery services consume substantial network resources, particularly when such services are deployed on a large scale (i.e., the number of subscribers are in the hundreds of thousands, if not millions). For example, video content is traditionally delivered via broadcasting, in which a video operator transmits video to a multitude of receiving devices, each of which renders the content on video equipment, such as televisions or other displays. New services rely on delivery of content to a unique subscriber or a group of such subscribers. When the subscriber finishes viewing the content, for example by switching to another video channel or by turning off the receiving equipment, the operator network ceases sending the content. Consequently, bandwidth is made available, and thus, can be reallocated for other purposes. However, reallocation is not possible if the subscriber leaves the receiving equipment (e.g., set-top box) on, even though the subscriber is no longer interested in the content. Under such a scenario, network resources, e.g., bandwidth, is unnecessarily utilized.
Therefore, there is a need for providing video content delivery, while minimizing waste of network resources.